El ángel de Dios
by El Publicano
Summary: En una dimensión en donde el castaño es un ángel, en donde es hijo de Él... ¿Qué sucederá?, Naciendo antes del hombre, viviendo para toda la eternidad... que pasará en todo este tiempo... ¿nadie lo sabe? ¿nadie lo sabrá?... solo tú encontraras la respuesta. que le deparara al castaño, solo él lo sabrá...
1. Chapter 1

Simbología:

-hola- habla normal.

- **[hola]-** dragones celestiales y superiores (dragones).

" _hola_ " –pensamientos.

-*hola* hola- uno o más objetos parlantes.

* * *

 **-El ángel de Dios -**

 **-** **En el principio-**

* * *

En el principio…

En el principio no existía nada, todo era un espacio oscuro y vacío…

Pero él no era un objeto, él era un ente.

Por lo tanto, él ya existía, el cómo es un misterio…

Y por causa de él, el universo surgió de una explosión.

A medida de que se iba creando el universo; él también creaba su hogar… el cielo, un lugar celestial.

Una vez creado el cielo, él decidió edificarlo desde cero; es decir, empezó a construir hogares y demás cosas, como una ciudad…

Y así pasaron cientos de años, pues a él no le gustaba depender de su poder para hacer cosas sencillas, como lo es construir…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Han pasado unos cinco mil años desde que inicio la expansión del universo; ya se formaron algunas galaxias, según él las galaxias se demorarían en formarse, pero él las acelero.

También decidió crear 6 cielos más a los que los unificaría como si fueran pisos.

Y creo a los primeros dos ángeles.

En otro lugar más alejado de donde estaba él, unos seres se empezaron a formar del polvo de las estrellas… él lo sabía y lo permitió; él los llamo… [Dioses] pero tuvo que dejarlos durmiendo por mucho tiempo, pues él no quería que alguien lo interrumpiese.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Han pasado alrededor de unos nueve mil años más y ya se han formado los planetas, incluso él había formado un planeta distinto a los demás… uno que pudiese albergar vida… pero no duro mucho.

También había creado a más ángeles.

Y después de un tiempo de convivencia pacífica…

Uno de los dos primeros ángeles: Lucifer, se había rebelado contra su padre, con la excusa de querer ser igual a él; se sentó en su trono.

A Él no le gusto eso y le dijo a su hijo que se disculpase, pero el muy obstinado le dijo:

-¡NO!-

Él no tuvo más remedio que castigar a su hijo, y lo desterró del cielo; junto a otros ángeles que se rebelaron. Si ángeles, quien iba a pensar que seres de luz ¡Puros! Terminarían rebelándose contra su creador

Él los mando en bolas de fuegos al inframundo… convirtiéndolos en los primeros demonios… seres de oscuridad. Ironías de la vida…

Pero la tierra está entre el cielo y el inframundo…

Tal cual como meteoritos, la impactaron provocando un daño y esta se desordeno, matando a los seres que ya había en ella.

Los ahora demonios siguieron en su paso al inframundo, una dimensión igual que el cielo, pero debajo de la tierra

Él después de hacer eso, quedo muy triste, pues aquellos eran sus hijos, él los vio crecer…

Con catorce mil años que él llevaba viviendo en esa dimensión ¡Jamás! Estuvo tan triste…

Solo el ángel Miguel; que también fue uno de los dos primeros en ser creados; era el más cercano a él lo visitaba cuando podía, dándole consuelo…

Paso un tiempo hasta que él lo supero.

Pero tuvo que crear a más ángeles para reponer las perdidas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ahora es el año veinte mil y él ahora se hacía llamar…

Elohim.

Además él volvió a crear a la tierra.

Lo hizo en seis días celestiales, el equivalente a seis mil años

Lo hizo lento, pero esta vez la hizo mejor que la anterior.

Todo lo bueno, lleva su tiempo ¿No?

* * *

 **Séptimo cielo… -día de reposo**

El séptimo cielo es el hogar personal de Dios.

Pero en este día…

Algo maravilloso estaba pasando…

Dios estaba sorprendido de lo que había sucedido…

Una pequeña parte de su poder había salido, tomando la forma de un bebe.

Dios tomando al bebe en sus brazos, sonrió y libero una lagrima de felicidad.

Esa lagrima cayó en la cabecita del bebe, desencadenando algo en su interior.

"Normalmente los ángeles vienen al mundo de otra forma, estos son creados por Él, los ángeles normalmente nacen con la capacidad de sentir felicidad y empatía, pero al nacer tiene la capacidad de sentir que son regañados y se ponen a llorar, solo mientras son bebes…"

Pero el que una lagrima, una muestra muy profunda de las emociones, cayera en un ángel… nunca había sucedido… y más si la lagrima era de Dios.

Cosas sorprendentes le preparaba el destino al pequeño niño…

De todas formas, ese bebe vendría siendo como el hijo de Dios, ya que este nació de él y no por causa de él, lo que vendría siendo como el hijo "directo", asexual pero "directo".

En fin, este suceso él lo pensaba mantener en secreto.

* * *

 **Hospital general del cielo – sala de recién nacidos.**

-¡BUAHHH!- eran los llantos de todos los bebes ahí reunidos. Solo uno estaba calmado… o debería decir, una.

Las enfermeras hacían lo que podían para apaciguar los llantos. Además habían sacado a la bebita que no lloraba, pues pensaban que estaba mal o algo así, ya que no lloraba.

-esta niña está en perfectas condiciones- dijo una de las doctoras. Provocando caras de confusión en las enfermeras.

-pero ¿Qué la mantendrá calmada?- fue la pregunta de una enfermera.

-Gha…- la bebe había esbozado una sonrisa que derretiría el corazón más frio.

-¡Aww!-

-¡Que linda!-

* * *

-¡Haaa!… ¿Por qué tengo que hacerme cargo de un bebe? Soy la persona menos calificada para esto- decía un rubio con un toque de ¿preocupación? en su voz -¿Qué pensaba padre?-

Y así el rubio había llegado al Hospital donde nacían los nuevos ángeles…

-Vengo por el bebe- dijo nerviosamente Miguel, mostrando una orden con un sello.

-¡Oh! Sr. Miguel, permítame el documento por favor-dijo la recepcionista de la manera más profesional –Al parecer todo está bien… oiga-

-Dime-

-¿No es usted la persona menos calificada para ser padre?-

-Eso mismo me digo, pero él quiere que lo haga-

-En ese caso, sígame por aquí-

-Está bien-

-…-

* * *

 **Con Dios…**

-Y… bien, tienes rasgos tipo A… creo que te llamare ¿Issei?- dijo él.

-Gha- sonrío el bebe.

-está decidido, ahora solo falta darle un significado… creo que… tu significado será el de: primera generación, la primera generación de mí ahora formada familia-

-¡Gha~!-

-Bien, tengo trabajo que hacer pequeñín, te dejare en…- buscando algo en donde dejar al bebe -…en la cuna- dijo mientras creaba una cuna rápidamente por causas de su mandato.

Colocando al bebe en ella… y este al instante se quedo dormido.

-"Es hora de comenzar el plan: humanos"- pensó mientras abandonaba la sala, despacio para no hacer ruidos que despertaran al bebe.

Cuando salió, él se tele-transporto en un resplandor.

* * *

-Miguel ¿cómo te va?- dijo Dios. Apareciendo detrás de un rubio

-P-Papá- el rubio se sobresaltó –m-me va de maravilla- dijo el rubio con claro signo de sueño.

-mmm… y ¿Gabriel cómo esta?- volvió a preguntar.

-(BOSTEZO*) b-bien… ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?- dijo el rubio mientras se servía café en una tasa.

Dios había llegado a la casa de Miguel, por dos motivos: el primero, ver como estaba Gabriel; el segundo: decirle a Miguel que ya era la "hora".

-Glup… Haaa… ya veo, es hora de crear al hombre- dijo mientras se llevaba la tasa de café a la boca –Por cierto ¿Cómo piensas hacer al hombre?- preguntó.

-A nuestra imagen y semejanza- fue la respuesta de él.

* * *

 **[Jardín del Edén]**

Dios había bajado a la tierra, específicamente al paraíso terrenal llamado también [el jardín del edén] en donde él había plantado un huerto con ayuda de sus ángeles.

Cabe decir que todo el proceso de plantación fue hecho a mano, Dios quería hacerlo sin depender del poder.

En fin, Dios había caminado durante un rato, observando a los animales y a los arboles del lugar.

-Qué bello lugar, nunca me cansaré de admirarlo- dijo él, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas y Dios decidió que ya era el momento de comenzar.

Levantándose del césped, escupió al suelo humedeciéndolo y ordenándole dijo:

-"hágase un cuerpo a nuestra imagen y semejanza"- y acto seguido un cuerpo emergió del barro.

Entonces, acercándose Dios, le soplo en la nariz.

-¡!-

El hombre despertó.

Y Dios le dijo:

-Adán será tu nombre-

Dios había terminado su labor, por hoy…

Pero antes le dejo una serie de trabajos al hombre; que nombrara a cada uno de los animales y los organizara según su generó; nombrar a las diferentes especies de plantas y darle nombres a sus frutos.

* * *

Han pasado varios días desde que Dios creó a Adán, y este último cumplía excelentemente con su labor de nombrar a las especies.

En cambio Dios tenía uno que otro problema.

El nunca había cuidado y criado a un bebe; Miguel y en aquel entonces Lucifer, se encargaron de cuidar a los nuevos ángeles, bueno más que todo Lucifer, ya que Miguel era pésimo cuidador.

Pero el jamás tubo experiencia en temas de paternidad…

Y viendo la buena vida que tenia Adán, Dios decide darle compañía… y de paso arruinarle la vida (XD)

Pero primero tenía que hacer que el bebe castaño se durmiera.

Entonces, recurriendo a los recuerdos que tenia de Lucifer cuidando niños; decidió mecer al castañito.

-…-

-Buagh!-

-¡Rayos!- decía Dios viendo como el castañito vomitaba en su ropa, producto de agitarlo tanto.

* * *

-"¡Por fin! Ya se durmió- pensó Dios viendo como el castañito dormía plácidamente. Decidió colocarlo en la cuna para que él pudiese asearse y lavar sus blancas vestimentas.

* * *

 **Al rato…**

Cuando ya se hubo limpiado correctamente y vestido, hizo que Adán se durmiese profundamente.

Y desde el cielo, ordeno que se crease a la mujer; sacando un hueso de la costilla de Adán la creó.

¿Por qué de la costilla? Porque la mujer iba a ser la compañera del hombre e iba a estar siempre a su lado, ni por encima ni por debajo del hombre, si no a su lado.

Cuando ambos despertaron, Elohim los presento y los casó; acabando con la soltería de Adán de paso; y les dio una serie de reglas que debían cumplir en el huerto.

* * *

Era un sábado en la mañana, las aves en el cielo trinaban, algunos ángeles regaban las plantas, otros hacían arreglos de jardinería, en fin, hacían tareas domesticas.

Los ángeles después de hacer sus tareas domesticas en sus casas, se iban a los parques del cielo a disfrutar.

Algunos iban a los salones de eventos, en donde cada semana se celebraban cultos…

Otros solo se quedaban descansando.

Y así era todos los sábados.

Pero en el quinto cielo no era así, los ángeles de ese lugar eran un poco peculiares…

Su intelecto era muy elevado y se encargaban de hacer investigaciones, eran los encargados de monitorear al cielo, ver cuando algo estaba mal y corregirlo…

Esa era su labor, la labor de [Grigori] o "los vigilantes".

* * *

 **.**

* * *

El sexto cielo tampoco era la excepción, hay los ángeles que lo habitaban eran los encargados de manejar el cielo.

Crear sus leyes y cosas así.

El líder principal era Miguel, él tomaba las decisiones en conjunto con ocho serafines más, se presumía que el decimo serafín que iba a mandar con ellos, iba a ser la pequeña Gabriel, claro cuando ella crezca.

Pero Dios era el jefe de jefes, el jefe absoluto…

Lo que Dios ordenase, se cumplía… así sin más.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Y por último, el séptimo cielo… el hogar de Dios.

Incluso Dios no se salvaba de las tares domesticas…

Y ahora que tenía un hijo, las cosas no eran más sencillas.

Aunque él pudiese ordenar que todo estuviese limpio, no lo hacía.

El era de los que les gustaba hacer las cosas por sí mismo, sin valerse de otras cosas.

Pero era difícil tener que cuidar a un bebe.

Pero algo se le iba a ocurrir…

Mientras tanto, tenía que velar porque el castañito comiera…

* * *

 **.**

 **Cuatro años más tarde**

 **.**

* * *

Han pasado cuatro años ya, y en todo este tiempo…

El cielo seguía normal…

El castañito había crecido…

Dios ya podía dormir un poco más…

No habían pasado cosas tan importantes, y aun Dios mantenía en secreto al castañito.

Por otro lado…

Miguel se había vuelto mejor cuidador.

Gabriel también había crecido.

Y la relación de esos dos era como la de dos hermanos… de hecho, si lo piensas bien esos dos si son hermanos.

Y aunque todo iba bien, no todo siempre era miel sobre hojuelas…

Había días en los que Miguel no quería saber nada de nadie.

Y justamente esos días Gabriel quería jugar…

Una lástima por Miguel…

* * *

-Papá ¿por qué las calles son doradas?- preguntó el castañito de cuatro años.

-Porque no encontré con que más hacerlas- respondió Dios. Él estaba ocupado, sentado en su escritorio… dibujando algo en unos papeles… grandes y azules.

-¡ah! Y ¿de dónde vienes?-

-¡! Eh… yo… mmm…-balbuceaba Dios sin saber que decir –te lo diré cuando estés más grande…-le dijo aplicando la legendaria táctica milenaria de los padres (XD).

-¡ok! ¿Qué estas dibujando?-

-No son dibujos, son planos…-

-…-

Por unos instantes hubo un silencio en la sala…

¡Termine!-exclamó.

-¡siiii~!-

* * *

 **Residencia de Miguel…**

-E-Esto es… ¡MAGNIFICO!- exclamo el rubio.

-¡Verdad que si! Con esto puedo descansar- dijo Dios. Tomando asiento y sirviéndose una bebida en la copa que tenía en la mano izquierda.

-¡Sí!... oye ¿Cómo qué vas a descansar?- pregunto el rubio mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados –hasta donde sé, nosotros los serafines hacemos ¡tú! Trabajo- señalándole.

-Eh…- intentaba decir algo al mismo tiempo que miraba a todos lados -¡Gabriel se cae!- señalo detrás del rubio.

-¡(O.O)!- volteando su cabeza en busca de la mencionada niña; no encontrándola – ¡Oye! Qué te pas… ¡¿a dónde fue?!- el rubio había vuelto a mirar a Dios, notando que este ya no estaba, solo la copa estaba levitando.

-¿?- Miguel estaba confundido, además cogió la copa y se termino la bebida.

* * *

-"Casi la cagó"- pensó Dios mientras aparecía en la sala de su casa.

-¡¿Papá?!- dijo una mini voz -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esta es mi casa ¿no puedo venir o qué?- respondió Dios en modo de broma.

-No~- dijo el castañito.

-…-

-Jajajaja/Jajajaja- rieron ambos.

* * *

 **Días después…**

-Esta sala entra en sesión- dijo una voz seguida de un leve martillazo –nos hemos reunido… otra vez… para debatir sobre la construcción de un centro educativo-

-Háganlo- dijeron unos cuantos –constrúyanlo- dijeron otros. Todos con monotonía y cansancio.

-En ese caso… por unanimidad se ha decidido construir el centro educativo… pueden descansar- dijo el serafín a cargo: Miguel.

-¡SI!- gritaron todos.

* * *

 **Meses después…**

 **-Cuarto del castañito-**

-¡No quiero ir!- grito el castañito.

-Tienes que ir, en ese lugar vas a aprender muchas cosas interesantes…-dijo Dios. Rogándose a sí mismo de que el castañito cambiara de opinión.

-¿seguro?-

-segurísimo-

-Si lo dices tú…-meditó por unos momentos -En ese caso ¡quiero ir! ¡LLEVAME!- dijo rugiendo la última parte.

-¡Woa! Calmado tigre, las clases comienzan mañana- le dijo mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

-Ghe – rio el castañito.

-Descansa campeón… nos vemos mañana en la mañana…-dijo Dios cerrando la puerta suavemente. El castañito se había arropado mientras su padre cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

-A todo esto ¿Qué se supone que es la escuela?- dijo el castaño ya cerrando los ojos…

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **-** ¡Despierta!-

-G-Gha… zzz…-

-¡Despierta! Hoy es mi primer día de… ¡hoy es mi primer día!-

-… ¡Ya estoy despierto!...-dijo Dios levantándose abruptamente para después frotarse los ojos por el exceso de luz. El castañito se había levantado más temprano y había ido directamente a despertar a su padre.

-¡hmpf!- el castaño hacia ruidos por la impaciencia.

-¡Ha…! Vhamosh a bañarnos primero y a alistarnos ¿ok?- dijo él bosteando cansadamente.

-Si- dijo el castaño antes de salir corriendo en la dirección del baño.

-¡G-Gha…! Cinco minutos más- dijo para volver a acostarse en la cama.

* * *

-…y recuerda no mencionar que eres mi hijo… directo-

-¿?-

-Veras por el simple hecho de que yo mismo creó a los ángeles, ellos me dicen padre como forma de respeto, por eso a veces los escuchas referirse a mí como "padre esto, padre lo otro" ¿entiendes?

-Si… ¡vámonos!- saliendo por la puerta toda velocidad.

-¡ESPERAMÉ!- dijo él para después desaparecer a gran velocidad.

* * *

-Ya sabes… pórtate bien… te dejó aquí para que no sospechen… ves hacia allá, yo te vigiló- le dijo el todopoderoso a su pequeño hijo bajo la sombra de un lejano árbol.

-Adiós- le dijo el castaño para después abrazarlo y salir corriendo a la entrada de aquél recinto

* * *

 **-En la cárcel… digo clase…-**

 **-** Mi nombre es Issei ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto el castañito a otro niño de pelo rubio.

-Un gusto en conocerte Issei, mi nombre es Jeliel- dijo el rubio.

-¿quieres jugar conmigo?-

-Está bien ¿Por qué no invitamos a más?

-¡hazlo!-

 **-** ¡…Issei, Jeliel! Guarden silencio-

-lo sentimos profesora- dijeron ambos.

Como todo niño Issei y Jeliel no prestaban atención a lo dictado por su maestra, ganándose un regaño por parte de esta; inclusive los demás niños no prestaban atención…

* * *

 **Fin de las clases…**

 **-** ¿Dónde dijo papá que lo esperará?- se preguntaba el castañito mientras trataba de recordar lo dicho por su padre…

* * *

 _-Por cierto, cuando se acaben las clases me esperas en la pastelería- decía Dios mientras agarraba unos panqueques para después morderlos._

* * *

-No, no creo que él me haya dicho eso- decía el castañito -¡HMP!- el castañito intentaba recordar…

* * *

 **-** _Por cierto, cuando se acaben las clases me esperas en el parque- decía Dios mientras agarraba unos panqueques para después morderlos._

* * *

-¡Al demonio! Iré a ambos lugares a ver si lo encuentro- decía el castañito partiendo a uno de los dos lugares…

* * *

-¿Dónde estará Ise? Le dije que nos viéramos en la parte de atrás-

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde…**

 **-Residencia de Dios y del castañito-**

-… Y ¿cuántos postres trajiste?

-Tengo de chocolate y tres leches, me los comiera pero ya no quiero más… ¿los quieres?-

-En compensación por el tiempo que me hiciste esperar… ¡obvio que si! Échalos para acá- dijo Dios, recibiendo los postre de parte del castañito.

* * *

 **-Mientras en la residencia de Miguel-**

-… también hice nuevos amigos- decía Gabriel. La cual estaba sentada en la mesa en la que Miguel estaba trabajando.

-¡oh! Y… ¿qué tal son? Platícame sobre ellos-

-Está bien, primero esta Jeliel, un chico algo despreocupado pero a la vez es demasiado organizado con sus cosas; esta también un chico llamado Issei, es inteligente… demasiado diría yo, pero es un poco despreocupado también- relataba Gabriel.

-Me alegra que ahora tengas más amigos… y pensar que hasta hace unos días eras un poco tímida con respecto a hacer amigos…- recordaba Miguel.

-Ghe…-

-Bueno, déjame terminar esto y después salimos por ahí ¿ok?-

-Me parece bien…- decía Gabriel, bajándose de la mesa para después irse a otra parte de la casa.

-Como crecen tan rápido…-

* * *

 **.**

 **Cuatro años más tarde…**

 **.**

* * *

 **-** Y si haces esto… te dará como resultado 1…-

-tanto para un mísero uno… (Tsk) las matemáticas son basura-

-No digas eso… con las matemáticas vas a poder desentrañar los misterios que deje en la creación del universo… aunque también la física es buena… -Dios empezó a hablar sobre demasiadas cosas que el castaño de ahora ocho años no tenía ni la menor idea.

-H-He… ¿papá?-

-y la química… sabias que en el momento de crear al universo, los elementos se organizaron en cuerpos… cuerpos… ¡OH RAYOS! ¡ME OLVIDE DE ELLOS!- grito Dios para después levantarse y salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

-¡ESPÉRAME!-

* * *

-¿Qué se supone que son esos seres?- pregunto el castaño.

-Ellos son [dioses]… ven ayúdame a tele-transportarlos- dijo Dios apilándolos en un solo lugar.

-y ¿Por qué hay tantos?- preguntaba el castaño mientras ayudaba a su padre.

 **-** Eso no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que no hay lugar donde colocarlos… -decía Dios mientras cerraba los ojos -espera… ¡listo!- dijo para después crear un círculo mágico ENORME.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto el castaño.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que te platique sobre el ser humano y su creación? Bueno como los días en el cielo son diferentes a los de la tierra, por poner de ejemplo, si en el cielo tienes ocho años, en la tierra vendrías teniendo ocho cientos, en todos estos ocho años celestiales los humanos se han reproducido lo suficiente por todo el globo terrestre…- decía Dios.

-Pero no respondes a mi pregunta-

-ya voy a eso, como hay humanos en cada rincón del planeta, decidí dividir y agrupar a los [dioses] en partes distintas en la tierra, para que los humanos les rindan culto y cosas así ¿comprendes?-

-Claro como el agua- dijo el castaño mirando a su alrededor –por cierto ¿Por qué son dos unidades de tiempo distintas?-

-Mmm… con respecto a eso, yo planeaba ajustar el tiempo del cielo en conjunto al de la tierra, me explico, hacerlos iguales con respecto al tiempo, por ejemplo: un año en el cielo, es un año en la tierra-

-Sí hazlo… ¿otra pregunta?-

-Adelante-

-¿Has cambiado el tiempo antes? El del cielo claro-

-Sí, cuando hice a la tierra, los días en el cielo equivalían a mil años terrestres… si ya no hay más preguntas vámonos-

-E-Eh… no, vámonos-

* * *

Cuando Elohim e Issei llegaron al cielo, estos se fueron a comer a un restaurante… claro, que para que no sospechasen Issei entro primero y unos segundos más tarde entro Elohim.

* * *

En un lugar en lo más profundo de la tierra, en otra dimensión… se alojaba un lugar cuyo tamaño es comparable al de la tierra…

En este lugar cayeron los ángeles rebeldes… que ahora eran demonios.

Estos demonios se habían organizado en una especie de ciudad, y se habían reproducido a lo largo de todos estos miles de años.

Sus líderes eran los antiguos ángeles que albergaban un gran poder en su interior, eran 4 y se hacían llamar los [Maou]; el [Maou] Asmodeus, encargado de la parte militar del inframundo; la [Maou] leviatán, encargada de los asuntos exteriores del inframundo, gracias a ella el inframundo no atacaba al cielo y viceversa; el [Maou] Belzebuub, encargado de la parte tecnológica del inframundo; y por último, uno de los dos primeros ángeles en ser creados, el ahora [Maou] Lucifer era el líder absoluto del inframundo, tenía más autoridad que los otros [maou], el mismo recurriendo a su experiencia, organizo al inframundo en familias.

En todo este tiempo, el cielo y el inframundo, a pesar de las ciertas indiferencias, mantenían una convivencia un tanto buena, aunque de cuando en vez se disputaban algunas pequeñas batallas entre ángeles y demonios, que por fortuna no pasaban a mayores.

La principal fuente de entretenimiento; son los llamados juegos de ratificación o por su nombre original: [Rating Game] que así se oye más chido.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto… en la capital del inframundo**

* * *

 **-Lucifad-** **-consejo de demonios-**

Murmullos por montones eran los que se escuchaban en aquella gran sala, cabe recalcar que en dicha sala, solo se encontraban los demonios de la más alta clase… los patriarcas de las 72 familias o pilares fundadores, como les guste nombrarlos.

Unos aplausos seguidos de un toque de trompetas sonaron…

-Los grandes [Maou´s] hacen acto de presencia, favor mantenerse callados o si no…-dijo un sujeto vestido con ostentosas ropas en lo alto de aquella sala de dos pisos, que diciendo lo último miró hacia el demonio en la esquina, el cual tenía una sandia y de momento a otro la cortó por la mitad…

-( **¡Glup!)** \- tragaron saliva todos los presentes.

Esta reunión era un tanto importante, pues por primera vez los [Maou´s] iban a jerarquizar a las familias… y los patriarcas como representantes de estas no podían faltar…

* * *

-…-

* * *

 **Con Dios y el castaño…**

-Ise… presta atención hijo mío, pues lo que vas a escuchar no lo volverás a oír de mí…-

-¡E-Eh! ¿Q-Qué sucede?- pregunto el castaño con un pequeño grado de temor.

-Lo he estado pensando detenidamente… y he decidido que…- empezó a decir Dios.

-¿? ¡No me dejes intrigado!- exclamó el castaño.

-…te mandaré a la tierra- él soltó la bomba.

-¡QUÉ!...

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **(me cambie el nombre) lo siento más sido, no se ustedes.**

 **Agradecería que me dijeran si tengo errores (tanto gramáticos y contextuales) o si les gusto la historia…**

 **Una cosa que aclaro ahora es que los nombre de ángeles que ponga en el futuro, lo busco en páginas de internet pero la descripción de estos mismos no será igual…**

 **Gracias por tomar de tu tiempo y leer esto.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2: Conociendo la verdad

Simbología:

-hola- habla normal.

- **[hola]-** dragones celestiales y superiores (dragones).

" _hola_ " –pensamientos.

 _Hola -_ narración.

-*hola* hola- uno o más objetos parlantes.

* * *

 **-El ángel de Dios-**

 _ **-**_ **conociendo la verdad-**

* * *

 _Era un día cualquiera en el cielo, las aves trinaban… el sol resplandeciente emanaba su calor…_

 _Los ángeles cumplían con sus labores de cada día…_

 _Así era un día normal en el cielo…_

* * *

-¡QUÉ!- grito el castaño.

-Si… he estado pensándolo y creo que hay cosas que debes de aprender por tu propia mano…-decía Dios.

-¡P-Pero! ¿Por qué?- pregunto el castaño intrigado.

-Necesitas aprender cosas del mundo humano… pero tranquilo, todavía no te pienso enviar… tal vez en unos meses o cuando acabes la escuela… por cierto ya es este tu último año ¿verdad?- pregunto Elohim.

-Sí… ya es mi último año- dijo el castaño.

-Bueno, faltan unos cuantos meses… ves preparándote para esta nueva aventura…- dijo Dios levantándose de la silla para dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto nuevamente el castaño.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer…-

-¿Tú? Tú nunca haces nada- dijo el castaño a modo de broma, aguantando una carcajada.

-(tsk*) ahora por eso, he decidido que vas a ir al mundo humano sin poder alguno… he dicho- dijo Dios con una sonrisa carismática.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

* * *

 **[-Parlamento de Marfil-]**

 **-** Miguel ¿Para qué me llamabas?- dijo Dios tocando la puerta.

-…Pasa- contestaron de adentro.

-Con permiso…-

* * *

-… Iré al grano… ya no podemos más, los demás serafines y yo… ya no podemos seguir haciendo tú trabajo…- decía Miguel mientras recogía unas cosas y las organizaba.

-Está bien… ¿Por qué organizas tu despacho?- pregunto el todopoderoso mientras miraba una foto de él y los dos primeros ángeles en ser creados.

-… Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones- dijo Miguel mientras guardaba unos papeles en las gavetas del escritorio – ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo ese día… tú; yo; y Lucifer…- dijo Miguel poniéndose un poco nostálgico.

* * *

 **[MEMORIAS DEL PASADO - Miguel]**

-Lucifer ¿Cómo haces para cuidar a estos pequeños? A mí me cuesta cuidarlos y ni hablar de padre…- preguntaba un joven ángel rubio a su compañero.

-No sé… supongo que se me da de forma natural…- respondió el peli-blanco.

-Hijos míos… vengan conmigo- Dios había aparecido de la nada, y había llamado a sus ángeles.

-P-Padre… ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros?- pregunto un temeroso Miguel.

-Solo… vengan- dijo él.

-¿Qué pasará con los pequeñines?- dijo Lucifer preocupado por los pequeños ángeles.

-No se preocupen… ya le tengo pensado- dijo Dios alzando la mano y chasqueando siete veces los dedos.

-¿Q-Qué hiciste?- preguntaron ambos ángeles.

-Solo hice que se durmieran… nada más- respondió.

-Entonces… ¿vamos a donde?- pregunto Miguel.

-A mi lugar favorito en toda la bastedad de la creación-

-¡!-

* * *

-¡W-Woa! ¡Este lugar es bello!- dijo Miguel mientras observaba desde lo alto.

Dios había llevado a Miguel y a Lucifer a lo alto de un monte; [el monte de edén] un lugar en donde crecen grandes cantidades de frutas… y otras variedades de plantas.

En la cima de dicho monte, se encontraba un mirador hecho de piedra caliza con un pequeño kiosco con techo de hoja de palmera… ese era el lugar favorito de Dios.

-E-Eso es el…-

-Efectivamente, estamos en lo alto del cielo…-

-Padre ¿Cuál es el propósito de traernos a este bello y magnifico lugar?- pregunto Lucifer mientras se asomaba en la orilla al tiempo en que su pelo revoloteaba por acción del viento de aquél lugar.

-Solo quería convivir más con ustedes… ¡Ya sé! Tomémonos una foto- Dios le había propuesto una idea a la cual ambos ángeles asintieron.

-…-

-Digan queso…-

-¡Queso!-

* * *

 **De vuelta al presente…**

-¡Ha~! Si me acuerdo de ese día…- dijo Dios en tono melancólico mientras volvía a colocar el marco en el escritorio.

-…Bueno, ya es hora de marcharme… ¡Nos vemos en seis meses!-

-¡Espera! Quería saber si puedes ir a mi residencia… esta noche para cenar….-

-No creo… tengo que cuidar a Gabriel…-dijo Miguel rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No importa! ¡Llévala!-dijo Dios en un intento de convencer a Miguel de que fuera a cenar con él.

-¡Oh! En ese caso… ¿a qué horas puedo llegar?-

-Llega a las siete…-

* * *

 **Con Issei…**

" _La mejor comida es aquella que logra satisfacer todos tus gustos… y que mejor de poder probar esa comida haciéndola uno mismo"_

-¡Mhm~…! ¡Perfección!- decía el castaño probando una salsa.

El castaño de 9 años se encontraba en la cocina de su hogar preparando su almuerzo… cabe decir que esta es la primera vez que el castaño cocina en su vida, y se podía notar, ya que había demasiadas sartenes sucias regadas por el piso… algunos intentos fallidos.

 **Pam* Clinnnnn~***

Una sartén se había caído al suelo.

-C-creo que es hora de limpiar…- dijo mientras cogía las cazuelas una por una…

Y así duro varios minutos, levantando, barriendo, trapeando el piso y limpiando la mesa.

¡Incluso se veía el rostro del castaño reflejado en el piso! Él estaba más que contento… había hecho un buen trabajo, y un buen trabajo se premia con un buen descanso… y un delicioso almuerzo.

-A comer se dijo…-

 **PAM* ZAAS***

La puerta se había abierto o la habían abierto abruptamente… detrás de esta, estaba la persona responsable de casi romper las bisagras… el responsable, nada más ni nada menos que… Elohim.

Entrando a toda prisa, sin darse cuenta de que el suelo estaba limpio… demasiado limpio… ensuciándolo de lodo al pasar por el…

-¡No hay tiempo para almorzar!- dijo mientras le quitaba el plato al castaño y lo colocaba en el mesón de mármol blanco.

-¡P-P-Pero! mi comida~…- dijo el castaño al ver cómo le quitaban su almuerzo, enojándose al instante… -¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!- gritando reclamo.

-…Invite a Miguel a cenar esta noche… y necesito la casa limpia… por cierto ¿Y ese plato de comida quien lo hizo?-

Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y elevando su orgullo al máximo respondió -¡Yo lo hice!- exclamó.

-A ver… **Gulp*** …- dijo Dios para después masticar y tragar –Esto… esto…- decía Dios mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos – ¡Está delicioso! ¡Exquisito! Tanto la textura como la cocción de la carne esta perfecta… ¡ni hablar de la salsa!- decía mientras no paraba de halagar la comida preparada por el castaño -¡Decidido! Tú prepararás la cena de hoy-

-Yo… ¡No te defraudaré!-

* * *

 **Atardecer en el cielo…**

-¡Gabriel! Ven rápido-

-¡Ya voy!

-…-

-¿Para qué me llamabas?- dijo Gabriel ya enfrente de Miguel.

-Necesito que te bañes y te pongas la mejor ropa que tengas… el señor nos ha invitado a cenar ¡en su casa!- dijo Miguel con un toque de emoción.

-Mhm~ y ¿Por qué estas muy feliz? ¿No se supone que como su mano derecha vas constantemente a su hogar?- pregunto una Gabriel anonadada a la actitud de su hermano.

-En un principio era así… pero desde hace 8 años ya no he podido ir, por algún motivo no ha dejado a nadie entrar en sus dominios y eso me incluye a mí, su mano derecha- decía de manera apagada el rubio –Por cierto, empacaré una pequeña maleta con tu ropa, tal vez y él nos deje quedarnos la noche-

-Está bien… ya me voy a bañar-

-ok-

* * *

-Padre ¿Cómo está quedando el pavo?- dijo el castaño.

-A ver…- decía mientras probaba las especias de este- Al parecer va a estar delicioso-

-Hehe-

* * *

 **Ding Dong***

-¡Llegaron!-

-Alístate, yo iré a recibir a Miguel…- dijo Dios abandonando la cocina. Después de salir el castaño duro unos segundos pensando que ropa colocarse…

( **Chasquido*** )

 **Flush***

Un círculo mágico había bajado por el castaño, cambiando su ropa sucia y delantal, por una más elegante y limpia.

-Con esto bastará-

* * *

-Miguel, Gabriel, vengan y pasen, siéntanse como en su casa…- decía Dios siendo lo más cortés posible.

-Ha~… Qué bien se siente volver a este lugar…- Hablo Miguel nostálgico y alegre.

-Entonces ¿Él es el señor?- hablo Gabriel, mirando al hombre de cabellos blancos en frente de ella.

-Oh, es cierto, tal vez no te acuerdes de mí… pero sí, más que "el señor" puedo ser tu amigo ¿si, quieres?-

-Sí, ¡sí quiero~!-

-Padre, me preguntaba si…-

 **PAM* CLINNNNN~***

-¡NO MI ALMUERZO!- se escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Miguel.

-Esa voz… se me hace familiar… ¡OH POR TI!- señalando al todopoderoso -¡ES ISSEI!- terminó de decir Gabriel para después salir corriendo en dirección del ruido.

-¿?-

* * *

En el suelo de la cocina se encontraba el castaño; vestido con ropajes blancos con bordes dorados y un logotipo de flor de olivo; tirado en el suelo, más preciso en la esquina de esta, derramando lágrimas en forma de cataratas.

-Mí primera comida… **Sniff***... tirada en el suelo…- se lamentaba el castaño.

Pero ¿qué había sucedido?...

Cuando este se había cambiado la ropa, abrió la nevera en busca de su almuerzo… cuando lo tenía en la mano se fue directo al mesón, pero no se percató de que en el suelo había un pequeño charco de agua que aun no se había secado, pisándolo y resbalándose provocando que su almuerzo se dispersara por la sala.

-M-Mejor recojo esto desde ahora **Sniff*-** dijo el castaño cogiendo una escoba y un recogedor.

El castaño se dispuso a barrer la comida en el suelo y recogerla para arrojarla en la caneca de la basura.

Cuando esta había arrojado la comida en la caneca, la puerta se abrió

 **Gacha***

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto un recién llegado Dios

-¡¿ISSEI?!- exclamó Gabriel, aunque con tono de pregunta, pues se supone que solo deberían de haber 3 en la casa…

-¿?- Miguel se quedo dudoso, ni él sabía que pasaba –Padre ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Miguel.

-… Espera hasta la cena, prometo que te lo contaré todo- dijo Dios.

* * *

-¡Mhm~!… esta bueno… ¿Quién lo hizo?- pregunto Miguel después de saborear el pavo – ¡Jamás! En mi vida he probado algo tan exquisito como esto-

-He he~… Me alegra escuchar eso… saber que mi comida es excelente… solo me hace feliz- contesto el castaño lleno de alegría.

-¿Esto lo hiciste tú, Issei?- pregunto Gabriel.

-… hasta la salsa- contesto el castaño.

-¡No te creo!- dijo ella mirando a Elohim, el cual solo asintió en silencio mientras disfrutaba de su jugoso pavo.

-¡N-NO! Me niego a creer que alguien cocine mejor que Yo…- exclamó Miguel.

-Pues créelo ahora- respondió Issei.

Después de aquella pequeña escena, los cuatro siguieron comiendo hasta saciarse…

-¡Ha~! ...Que comida tan deliciosa- dijo Dios estirándose.

-Sí, la comida estuvo deliciosa… ¡Eh! ¿Qué era lo que ibas a contarme?- recordó Miguel lo dicho por Dios antes de la cena.

-… Mhm… vamos a afuera-

* * *

 **-**...-

-¡QUÉ! ¿CÓMO ES ESTO POSIBLE?- pregunto en voz alta un conmocionado Miguel.

-Yo no lo sé, solo paso y ya- dijo Dios.

-P-Pe-Pero… ¡tiene que haber explicación alguna!- replicó Miguel ante la respuesta de Dios.

-Y si la hay…-

-¡Entonces por qué dices que no sabes!-

-Porque… solo te tomaba el pelo- dijo Dios para después empezar a reírse a carcajadas –Hubieras visto tu cara…-

-¡¿Y entonces?!- volvió a preguntar el rubio, ignorando lo ultimo dicho por Dios, su jefe y padre a la vez.

-Lo que pasa es que… una pequeñísima fracción de mi poder salió de mí, y tomo la forma de un pequeño bebe- señalando al castaño, que estaba un poco lejos, y estaba jugando con Gabriel.

-E-Entonces…-

-No, aun cuando él llegase a ser más poderoso que tú, él obedecerá tus ordenes-

-¡Uff! Qué alivio…-

-JAJAJA-se reía escandalosamente Dios -… tú, uno de los primeros seres en ser creados… preocupado por un niño de 8 años…-

Y así continuaron Dios y Miguel, charlando sobre varias cosas, tanto del cielo como del mundo humano y alguno que otro comentario sobre las otras facciones ajenas al cielo.

Por otra parte, Issei y Gabriel seguían jugando por toda la casa…

-Oye- llamó Gabriel.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Issei.

-Qué se supone… ¿Qué hay ahí?- señalando un libro un poco grande, ubicado el lo alto del estante.

-A ver…- dijo el castaño mientras se montaba en una silla. Alcanzando el libro en lo alto del estante.

-¡¿Qué es?!-

-Es… ¿un álbum fotográfico?-

-¿?-

* * *

 _El castaño y la rubia corrían a gran velocidad…_

-Y… ¿Le vas a decir a los demás que tienes un hijo?- pregunto Miguel para después darle un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Solo a los serafines… esto será clasificado-

-¡Papá!-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo el castaño, mostrando el álbum. A lo cual Dios lo agarra rápidamente.

-Esto… Aquí están algunas fotos que tomé cuando aún el mundo no se había formado- dijo mostrando una imagen en donde él aparecía junto a Miguel y Lucifer; la misma foto que está en la oficina de Miguel.

-¡Oh! Miren esta- mostrando una en donde aparecían Miguel y Lucifer, pero esta vez no estaban en el cielo, estaban en el espacio – ¡Ah! Ese fue el día en el que decidí crear a los dos primeros ángeles.

-…-

-¡!- Dios soltó el libro, siendo atrapado por el castaño.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio preocupándose en gran medida.

-Niños, quédense aquí, Miguel y yo no nos tardaremos…- dijo Dios mientras agarraba del hombro a Miguel para luego chasquear y desaparecer repentinamente.

* * *

 **Cuarto cielo…**

 **-** ¡N-NO!- grito Dios al ver como colocaban un letrero que decía "cerrado" en la pastelería favorita de Dios.

-¡Ay! deja el alboroto, pareces niño pequeño y eres el dirigente del cielo- decía Miguel regañando a su padre por su actitud.

\- ¡No entiendes! Aquí hacen mi postre favorito y si cierran este lugar significa que no lo volveré a comer…-dijo el todopoderoso para luego rogarle al ángel, dueño del local que reconsiderara lo que estaba haciendo.

Miguel intentaba ignorar todo pero le era imposible, los ángeles alrededor miraban con pena ajena a su creador.

-Qué vergüenza maldita sea-

* * *

-¿Qué crees que pasó? Digo, si el señor reacciono así… algo tuvo que haber pasado- pregunto Gabriel.

-No sé… alguna cosa insignificante… vámonos a otro lugar- respondió Issei.

* * *

 **En otro lugar…**

En un lugar ajeno a esta dimensión, varios sucesos caóticos sucedían…

Grandes, ¡inmensas! Cantidades de energía se reunían en cuatro lugares diferentes.

Tomando formas, tamaño y colores distintos.

 **Flush***

Un gran brillo apareció.

Cuando este ceso se mostraron a cuatro seres con un gran poder latente.

* * *

-¡Mira!- señalo Gabriel –algo le paso al señor- dijo notando como este venia cabizbajo.

-Iré a ver…- dijo Issei para luego correr a gran velocidad.

-¡Espérame!-

Ambos niños se fueron corriendo a donde estaban Dios y Miguel, cuando estaban más cerca, Issei tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…- dijo ya ralentizando su paso, el castaño caminaba dudoso.

-Hermano… ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Gabriel a su hermano mayor.

-Que te lo diga él…- señalo al todopoderoso, el cual estaba lagrimeando en silencio.

Por otra parte, Ise se acerco a preguntarle a su padre.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto el castaño, tocando a su padre por la espalda.

-No querrás saberlo…- dijo Dios.

-Dímelo… ¡ahora!-

-… Cerraron la pastelería- dijo Dios para volver a su estado de tristeza.

-…- cuando el castaño escucho eso enmudeció instantáneamente y agarrándose la cabeza, se desmayo.

-¡!-

* * *

-¡Mhm~!- el castaño estaba despertando –Que sueño más horrible tuve…-dijo sentándose en la cama.

-No fue un sueño… es la maldita y dura realidad-

El castaño amago en desmayarse.

-¡Cállate! No ves que lo asustas-

* * *

Era lunes por la mañana y todos los niños tenían que irse a clases.

Issei ya estaba en la escuela junto a un pequeño grupo de niños que llegaron temprano.

-¿Hiciste la tarea?-pregunto el niño llamado Jeliel.

-Sí, ¿por?- respondió Issei.

-Necesito que me la pases-

-Eres un flojo ¿Lo sabías?- dijo Ise mientras le pasaba el cuaderno.

* * *

 **[-Parlamento de Marfil-]**

Era lunes por la mañana y ya Dios se encontraba trabajando.

Leyendo y firmando papeles por doquier.

Después de un domingo demasiado trágico para él… él ya se encontraba trabajando como debía de ser desde un principio.

Ahora que los serafines estaban de descanso…

El trabajo era más pesado… pero él podía con eso.

-Mhm… con que una nueva pastelería eh… ¡APROBADO!- grito mientras colocaba el sello lo más rápido posible.

Hoy era día de fiestas… ¡sí señor!... desde el punto de vista de Dios claro está.

* * *

 **-Residencia de Dios-**

Era lunes por la mañana y Miguel seguía durmiendo.

Dormía plácidamente y sin preocupaciones, pues estaba de vacaciones.

Dormía a sabiendas de que otros estaban trabajando muy… ¡demasiado!... duro.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quiera, no había nadie que se lo prohibiese.

Pero era muy flojo así que prefirió dormir.

Aunque estaba esperando a que llegasen los dos niños, que le habían hecho prometer que él los llevaría a dar un paseo por el [monte de edén].

* * *

 **Fin de las clases…**

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió el castaño de sus amigos.

-¡Ise vámonos!- Gabriel llego y se llevo al castaño, el cual no pudo decir ni una palabra.

Gabriel tenía una increíble fuerza y se lo demostró al castaño al no soltar su agarre sobre él, al cual este, resignado, se dejo arrastrar por su amiga…

Durante el camino, ambos niños iban hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer cuando salieran de la escuela.

-… No sé… papá dijo que me iba a mandar a la tierra- dijo Issei mientras se comía un helado que había comprado recién.

-¡ENSERIO! Bien por ti… yo en cambio, tengo que entrenar ya que me convertiré en un serafín…- decía Gabriel un poco desanimada.

-No estés así… en el futuro vas a ser una gran líder…- decía el castaño mientras intentaba consolar a Gabriel.

-¿E-Estas seguro…?-

-Tan seguro como que mi nombre es Damián…-

* * *

-Oh por Dios… ¿Qué te pasó? Parece como si un tornado te hubiese arrastrado- decía Miguel notando como Ise venia cubierto de tierra, y con unos cuantos golpes.

Aparte, Gabriel venia enojada con el castaño por el comentario hecho hace un rato.

-Ve a bañarte… salimos en una hora…-

 **Flush***

Una pantalla gigante había aparecido en el cielo del cielo… mostrando la cara del todopoderoso.

-" _Hola, espero que hayan tenido una buena mañana… les anuncio que a partir de hoy, el sistema temporal del Cielo será modificado para que vaya en conjunto con el sistema temporal de la tierra… Gracias por su atención… ¡Oh! esperen, me están informando que hoy hay postre gratis por la inauguración de la nueva pastelería… gracias por su atención"-_ la transmisión había finalizado. Algunos ángeles había empezado a correr directo hacia la pastelería para evitar la fila.

* * *

-Y bien… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto él castaño. Caminando por un denso bosque en compañía de Miguel y su hermana.

-Ya hemos llegando…- señalo un pequeño kiosco con piso de piedra caliza –Este lugar es el favorito de Dios- reveló.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Es verdad?-

-Si… desde aquí se puede ver todo el cielo-

-¿Cómo? Hasta donde yo sé, cada piso del cielo está encima de otro…-

-¿Fe?… escuche que ibas a ir a la tierra, es ¿verdad?- pregunto Miguel.

-Si… cuando acaben las clases, después de graduarme- respondió.

Después de eso, los dos niños se quedaron observando el paisaje… Miguel solo se acostó en una hamaca.

-Mhm… está bien… ¡vengan! ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto?- levantándose pregunto.

-¡Sí!- respondieron al unisonó.

-Digan ¡Queso!...-

-¡Queso!-

 **Flash***

 **-** Bueno… vamos bajando niños-

-ok-

Y así los tres se dedicaron a bajar el monte, durante el camino iban charlando sobre cosas cotidianas y una que otra pregunta que le hacían a Miguel sobre su vida.

Al llegar a casa, fueron recibidos por Elohim, el cual estaba viendo televisión.

Después de una emotiva charla, los dos niños se fueron a dormir, dejando a los dos adultos solos.

Cada uno en lugares diferentes.

-Me enteré de que vas a enviar a Ise a la tierra…-

-Ah sí, para que aprenda que es el esfuerzo y cosas así-

-¿Vas a dejar que conozca a otras facciones?- pregunto Miguel, acomodándose en el sofá.

Dios estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?... digo, tal vez y aprenda algo por ahí- decía mientras miraba la portada de un libro.

-Mhm… y ¿lo vas a entrenar?- pregunto Miguel.

-De hecho… ya lo estoy entrenando…- respondió.

-¿?- Miguel quedo dudoso ante la respuesta dada a su pregunta -¿Desde cuándo?- volvió a preguntar.

-Hace unos meses… debo decir que él avanza rápido, según mis cálculos, el será casi igual de fuerte que tú en un par de años-

-Eso es genial, bien por él… ahora que Gabriel acabe la escuela, será entrenada personalmente por mí… será una serafín muy buena-

-Sí tú lo dices…-

-¡HE!-

* * *

-Y tu… ¿Entrenas?- pregunto Gabriel mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-SÍ, aunque no muy seguido…- respondió el castaño.

Ambos niños se encontraban viendo televisión, específicamente una película protagonizada y dirigida por ángeles…

* * *

 **Al caer la noche…**

Yo, Issei, me encuentro acostado en mi cama… pensando sobre las cosas que haré en un futuro… ahora que solo faltan meses para salir de la escuela y que a partir de ese momento mi entrenamiento será más intenso… creo que… No sé, tal vez y si sería buena idea viajar por el mundo humano.

Algo curioso con respecto a mí… es que por algún motivo no puedo invocar mis propias alas… creo que eso tiene que ver con el poder que corre dentro de mí…

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Perdonen la demora… pero últimamente no me siento con ganas de escribir… ¿Por qué? Porque me cambio de escuela y eso significa que tal vez no vuelva a ver a mis amigos… e ir a visitarlos no creo… no se coger bus XD.**

 **Estoy pensando en saltarme una parte de la infancia del castaño… unos cuantos añitos quizás…**

 **Hoy no responderé los Reviews que hayan dejado, ya saben porque.**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima.**

 **Pd: intentare tener el nuevo capítulo listo a más tardar para el lunes… más sin embargo no es seguro.**

 **Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bajando a la tierra

Simbología:

-hola- habla normal.

- **[hola]-** dragones celestiales y superiores (dragones).

" _hola_ " –pensamientos.

 _Hola -_ narración.

-*hola* hola- uno o más objetos parlantes.

* * *

 **-El ángel de Dios -**

 **-Bajando a la tierra-**

* * *

 **Pov. Issei:**

Han pasado ya un par de meses… Y por fin ha llegado el día…

El día en el que me graduó…

¡No más tareas!

Aunque pensándolo bien… mi entrenamiento se reanudará, y yo que pensé que iba a poder descansar…

-Ise ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto mi padre, el cual estaba vestido para la ocasión.

-Nervioso- fue mi corta respuesta.

A pesar de que solamente fueron unos cuantos años de estudio, he aprendido demasiadas cosas… cosas qué me servirán cuando este allá abajo, en el mundo humano.

* * *

 **Residencia de Dios, Comedor:**

-Mhm~ esto… esta delicioso- hablo mi padre mientras saboreaba la comida.

- **GULP** * si…- musite después de haber tragado un trozo de carne.

-Por cierto ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora en adelante?- pregunto mi padre.

-No lo sé… pensaba en reanudar mi entrenamiento -Dije viendo aquel trozo de papel que validaba mis años de estudio.

-Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer en el futuro? Tus amigos aspiran a ocupar altos cargos en los diferentes pisos del cielo… pero tú… ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me seguía preguntando mi padre.

-Yo…- no me salían palabras, estaba en blanco.

-Déjalo así… hay te dejo la pregunta…-me dijo para que dejase de pensar –Ahora… has dejado de entrenar en mucho tiempo…- me empezó a decir.

- **Gulp*** Si…- tragué saliva.

Haciendo una sonrisa malévola me dijo –tendrás que recuperar tu condición física-

-P-Pero aún sigo siendo un niño…- le respondí un poco temeroso.

-¡Pero nada! Es por tu bien… además, el tiempo del cielo es distinto ahora… ahora tienes 800 años, solo tienes que esperar a que tu cuerpo crezca y ya… además, ya tienes la edad suficiente para trabajar- me dijo mi padre a la vez que descifre su mensaje.

-¡Tú!- rugí –Lo único que deseas es que yo haga ¡tú trabajo!- revele.

Molestándose, Dios al haber sido descubierto no tuvo más remedio qué…

-400 vueltas al estadio ¡Ya!- me grito.

-S-Se-Señor, si señor- dije para luego salir corriendo como alma que se lleva mi hermano.

* * *

 **Residencia de Miguel:**

-aló, ¿Padre? ¿Qué necesitas?... ajá… está bien, después llevo eso… adiós- colgó la comunicación.

En la residencia de Miguel; ubicada en el sexto cielo; se encontraba Miguel, solo en su casa… su hermanita, Gabriel, estaba con los demás serafines, siendo educada y entrenada para el puesto que iba a ocupar más adelante.

-Jah… No había visto este lugar tan vacio en mucho tiempo- decía de una manera triste mientras se paseaba por su casa mirando por todas partes – ¡Aquí esta!- exclamó al encontrar una caja pequeña.

En dicha caja, se encontraban algunos artefactos incompletos que Dios había comenzado a construir, pero por algún motivo, jamás lo termino.

Dichos artefactos; si estuviesen completos; podría anular los poderes de cualquier ser, volviéndolo igual de fuerte que un humano común y corriente. Dios intentaba hacer este artefacto para poder neutraliza a cualquier ser que amenazara con romper el equilibrio o para alguna causa mayor.

Eso le había dicho Dios a él.

-Debería de llevar esto enseguida… pero creo que él puede esperar- dijo Miguel. Coloco la pequeña caja en la mesa y se sentó en su sofá, prendió el televisor y se dedico a buscar una película.

* * *

 **Con el todopoderoso…**

 **-** Bueno… solo falta esperar…- dijo Dios, el cual estaba sentado en la nueva pastelería del cielo y tena enfrente un trozo de pastel de chocolate –A comer se dijo…- dijo para después partir un pedazo con la cucharita y tragárselo.

Algunos ángeles se le quedaban viendo de manera extraña.

Se suponía que su líder debería estar trabajando… ¡pero no! ahí está, feliz y comiendo pastel.

-¡Mhm~! Esto esta bueno, me atrevo a decir que esta mejor que el anterior- halagó el sabor del pastel –Tengo que conocer al pastelero- dijo luego de haber acabado con su pastel. Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

-S-Señor…- un empleado se asombro al darse cuenta de quien había entrado -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- pregunto amablemente el ángel.

-Estoy buscando al que hace el pastel de chocolate- respondió.

-El joven no se encuentra en estos momentos- le dijo el ángel a Dios causando que él se deprimiera un poco.

-Y… ¿Cuándo lo podría ver?- volvió a preguntar.

-Él viene casi todos los días por la mañana, hace bastantes pasteles y se va… el resto de productos los hacemos nosotros- contesto el ángel a medida que sacaba una bandeja de panes del horno.

-¿Cómo a qué horas lo podría encontrar?- volvió a preguntar.

-Como es el dueño del local… no siempre llega a la misma hora, a veces llega 1 hora más temprano o a las 8 en punto- respondió el ángel.

-Entonces vendré mañana- dijo Dios para después irse del lugar.

-…-

-Jefe… ha surgido algo- dijo a través del círculo de comunicación

* * *

 **Con Issei…**

 **POMM***

 **-** ¡Sii!- exclamaba el castaño al haber destruido la gigantesca roca con solo su puño –Esto es un gran paso… ¡aun falta más!-

 **Clap* Clap* Clap* Clap***

 **-** Bien hecho-

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el castaño al ver como su padre llegaba lentamente mientras aplaudía.

-eh… Yo hice el cielo…-

-Tienes razón… pero no responde a mi pregunta- volvió a decir el castaño. Dios por su parte solo respiro hondo.

-Solo he venido a ver como estabas… ese golpe ha sido estupendo, no muchos ángeles rompen una gran roca a la primera- halago Dios al castaño.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias, pero no…- intento decir el castaño.

-Puede que hallas avanzado, pero a partir de aquí me encargo yo- le dijo.

-¿Me vas a entrenar?– pregunto el castaño.

-Sí, y bastante-

* * *

-Entonces… ¿me vas a entrenar así sin más?- pregunto el castaño.

Ambos habían salido directo hacia un lugar especial, según Dios, en ese lugar entrenar seria relajante…

-Pues sí… ¿Algún problema?- pregunto el todopoderoso a su no todopoderoso hijo.

-Sí, Tú nunca haces algo por nada, algo tienes entre manos- le respondió el castaño.

-¿Yo? No… como crees- decía Dios mientras sudaba un poco –Qué calor hace ¿No?- se empezó a echar fresco con la mano.

-¡Mientes! Cuando dices una mentira, empiezas a sudar como nunca- revelo el castaño. A lo cual Dios no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad.

-La verdad es qué… tengo un gran problema- empezó a decir –Como sabes, cuando el hombre cayo… la maldad en la tierra empezó a multiplicarse-

-aja-

-…Con el paso del tiempo, me puse a pensar "Sí el hombre bueno va al cielo ¿A dónde iría el malo?" después de eso personalmente cree un lugar a donde fueran a parar las almas "malas", lo llamé infierno- seguía contando Dios

-¿No veo el problema?- volvió a interrumpir el castaño.

-Veras… yo personalmente controlo el paraíso por así decirlo, pero… ¿Quién controla el infierno?-

-¿Lucifer?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Se lo propuse, pero dijo que no podía… ¿Qué sentido tiene un lugar un lugar en el que los malos sean castigados, pero que no haya nadie que los castigue?-

-Ninguno… ¡Estás diciendo que!...-

-¿Quieres ser el que imparta castigo a los malos?- propuso Dios al castaño

-Yo… acepto- el castaño acepto la propuesta de su padre.

-Felicidades, el puesto es tuyo- celebro Dios junto a su hijo -¡Hemos llegado!-

Ambos habían llegado al lugar, el castaño se dio cuenta de que el lugar era en verdad relajante, como si cada pensamiento de trabajo se esfumaran… pero que iba a saber el, era solo un "niño".

Dios por su parte, se sentó en el suelo y se relajo un rato.

Al pasar un rato, Dios decidió que ya era hora de entrenar levemente al castaño… por el resto del día

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

-¡Papá, ya me voy!- dijo el castaño para después salir y cerrar la puerta.

 **Pam***

 **-** _Buena suerte_ \- musito Dios -¿Qué horas son?- se pregunto a sí mismo para después ver el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina.

8:00 de la mañana marcaba el reloj.

Hora ideal para ir a hablar con el que hace los pasteles de chocolate, que casualmente es el mismo dueño del local.

El nuevo dueño, ya que este le compro el local al dueño anterior, que ni llevaba 5 meses en la pastelería.

A pesar de solo llevar 2 meses en funcionamiento, otra vez se ha hecho famosa en todo el cielo… pero nadie conoce el rostro del dueño.

Ni siquiera Dios.

A pesar de que hoy podía ir a hablar con él… Dios no iba a poder ir, tenía un trabajo que hacer y no podía posponerlo.

-Jah… a trabajar- dijo con cansancio.

Después de un largo día de "Entrenamiento", Dios estaba un poco cansado… ahora entendía cada vez más a Miguel…

A demás, Dios miraba el mundo cada cierto tiempo, realizando milagros y demás… cada actividad de esas contribuían a su cansancio.

- **(bostezo*)** c-creo que me tomaré un día solo para dormir-

* * *

 **Con Issei…**

 **-** Con que ángel de la justicia… ¡me gusta!- dijo el castaño recordando lo dicho por su padre el día anterior.

El castaño se encontraba caminando por las calles doradas del sexto cielo; se dirigía a un lugar en específico… la casa de Miguel.

Después de un tiempo caminando, el castaño había llegado al lugar en donde vivía Miguel.

 **Ding Dong***

 **-…-**

 **-** ¿No estará?- se pregunto a sí mismo el castaño, volviendo a presionar el timbre.

 **Ding Dong***

Después de unos segundos, el castaño decidió Irse.

* * *

-Creo que me compraré un helado- dijo el castaño. Cuando llegó a la heladería, se compro el helado y se sentó en un banquillo.

Cuando se acabo el helado, el castaño se fue al lugar en donde había ido a entrenar el día de ayer, en el trayecto se choco con alguien, provocando que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

-¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?!- exclamó fuertemente la otra persona.

-¡Lo lamento!- se disculpo el castaño –Lo que pasa es que tenía un poco de prisa ¡de verdad lo lamento mucho!- se excuso.

-Pues fíjate en el camino… Mi nombre es Azrael- se presento la ángel.

-Mi nombre es Issei, un gusto en conocerte Azrael- se presento el castaño a la niña de pelo negro en frente de él.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Issei?- pregunto Azrael.

-A un lugar… relajante- contesto el castaño.

-Mmm… vale, nos vemos después- se despidió Azrael y se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se dijo a sí mismo para después seguir caminando a paso veloz.

 **XXXX**

 **Dos horas y treinta y siete segundos más tarde.**

 **-Lugar de entrenamiento-**

 **-** ¿Estás listo?- pregunto Dios al castaño.

-¡Sí!- respondió entusiasmado.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** Usa tu imaginación e imagina al castaño entrenando… por muchos años:v [solo hasta los 17] **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **9 años más tarde…**

Han pasado ya unos cuantos años… tiempo en el que me la pase entrenando y perfeccionando el control de mis poderes… además… hoy es un día especial.

Hoy va a ser los nombramientos de los nuevos cargos… me explico, hoy nos vamos a reunir en un gran salón y estaremos todos aquellos que comenzaran a "servir" en el cielo… se nos nombrara y a continuación el puesto que ocuparemos… lo sé, esto durara ¡horas! Pero es lo que toca.

* * *

 **-** _"¿Dónde estarán?"-_ se preguntaba un castaño vestido de manera elegante para una ocasión elegante – _"¡Ya los vi!"…_ ¡HEY!- grito al mismo tiempo que alzaba los brazos y los agitaba de un lado a otro, llamando la atención de un grupo de ángeles.

-…-

-¿Dónde has estado? ¡Te estuvimos buscando por mucho tiempo!- reclamaba el mejor amigo del castaño, Jeliel.

-Lo lamento… había una multitud allá afuera y no encontraba la manera de entrar- se disculpo el castaño -¡Oh se me olvidaba!- exclamó el castaño notado la presencia de cierta rubia –Escuche por ahí que ya era oficial tu ascenso a Serafín… Gabriel, a partir de ahora serás nuestra superiora ¿Qué se siente? – dijo el castaño.

-Yo la verdad… no sé… se siente raro el saber que con solo ordenar algo, por más absurdo que sea, lo cumplirán… creo que no me acostumbrare fácilmente- decía la rubia – además… no se qué hacer en mi primer día-

-¡Yo sé!- exclamo la ángel conocida como Azrael.

Sí, después de aquel pequeño accidente, el castaño se volvió a encontrar con ella y se hicieron amigos… después el castaño se la presento a sus amigos y ahora lo cuatro son amigos.

-Podrías comenzar con ordenar que construyan una piscina en mi casa…- decía Azrael mientras sus dos índices se chocaban levemente.

-Jajaja… ¿En que estas pensando?- le dijo Gabriel -¿Es una broma?- le pregunto.

-Jajaja si… ¿Qué pensabas?- le respondió Azrael intentando no llorar.

-…-

-¿Qué le pasa a esas dos?- pregunto Jeliel. Tanto él como el castaño estaban un poquito alejados de ambas chicas.

-Y me llevo haciendo la misma pregunta durante mucho… - viendo como se reían- …tiempo-

* * *

 **A dentro del salón…**

-¡Woa! Que salón más bonito…- dijo el castaño viendo las diferentes decoraciones hasta que su mirada se enfoco en algo –E-Eso es lo que creo que es…- mirando el objeto.

-Si eso es… una…- mirando el mismo objeto que su amigo estaba viendo -¡fuente de chocolate!- exclamó el rubio para después salir corriendo junto al castaño derechito a la fuente.

-…-

-He… ¿Esos no son Issei y Jeliel?- señalo Gabriel viendo como los dos corrían como locos, llamando la atención de los demás.

-…Media vuelta y marcha- dijo Azrael. Ambas chicas solo voltearon y se fueron a otra parte…. Lejos de los otros dos.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde…**

Han pasado ya varias horas y ya han presentado a más de la mitad de todos los presentes… de mis amigos solo falto yo, y es un aburrimiento esperar a que me llamen… así que he decidido contarles lo que ha pasado en estos años.

Han pasado cosas maravillosas… ya puedo sacar alas, aunque el proceso fue algo artificial… detalles más, detalles menos…

Me he independizado, ya tengo mi casa propia… es todo un logro…

Mi papá… Dios… está visitando a los dioses jefes de otras facciones… no sé por qué.

También he decidido que mi visita al mundo humano sea en unos días… espero que este viaje valga la pena.

Además, hace unos poquitos años, mi padre me presento a los demás serafines… les mentiría si dijese que no se armo un escándalo de proporciones bíblicas.

Por cierto, mi padre empezó a escribir un libro… si no recuerdo mal creo que le nombro la biblia… es un libro raro ya que narra algunas cosas que sucederán en el futuro… si no recuerdo mal menciona algo sobre un mal grande que se cernirá en la tierra y un montón de cosas que parecen de ficción.

… creo que escuche mencionar mi nombre… ¡Oh si! Me están nombrando al fin.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

-Pensé que no íbamos a salir con vida- dijo el castaño mientras se devoraba un sándwich.

-Pues yo pensaba lo mismo- le siguió Jeliel –además creo que pararé en un restaurante a comer… tengo una hambre y mi sándwich ya me lo comí hace unas horas-continuo.

-¡Sí! yo te acompaño- le dijo Azrael.

-Yo igual- Gabriel también se había unido.

-Vamos los cuatro… conozco uno que casualmente también es pastelería…- le comento el castaño para después irse siendo seguido por los otros tres.

Al llegar al restaurante/pastelería los cuatro pidieron una pizza con juguito de Mora y comieron felices… hasta que se acabo el juguito.

* * *

 **Con Miguel y los demás serafines…**

 **-** ¡AHH! Que sueño… zzz- decía el rubio de 1.87 metros conocido como Miguel.

-Y que lo digas… ya no puedo sentir las piernas- hablo una mujer rubia; era una serafín y su nombre era Metatrón.

Y no era para tanto, los serafines estaban demasiado exhaustos después de haber presentado, organizado y dirigido un evento demasiado grande.

-Creo que me comeré una vaca…- dijo el serafín Uriel antes de marcharse a quien sabe dónde.

Los demás serafines yacían tirados en el suelo… probablemente inconscientes por la falta de sueño y comida.

* * *

 **Con los cuatro súper amigos…**

 **-** Y… ¿Quién va a pagar?- pregunto el castaño mientras se agachaba a recoger la servilleta que se le había caído.

-…- no hubo respuesta.

-¡HEY! ¿Quién….?- cuando el castaño miro por sobre la mesa, noto que sus amigos ya se habían marchado.

-¡Hijos de p…!-

* * *

 **-** JAJAJA- se reían los 3 a todo volumen mientras corrían los más lejos del restaurante.

-ahora tiene que estar maldiciendo todo lo que vea…- dijo Jeliel mientras empezaba a jadear de tanto correr.

-No lo dudes… - dijo Azrael ya ralentizando su paso.

-Me siento mal por haber hecho eso… ¡nah! Ya se me pasara- fue el comentario de Gabriel antes de tirarse al suelo a descansar un rato, siendo copiada por los otros dos.

* * *

-¡Jah! Sin dinero… solo… creo que me iré a dormir- dijo el castaño haciendo que sus alas apareciesen en su espalda para después despegar a gran velocidad e irse a su casa.

A medida de que iba volando, el castaño iba pensando en que cosas llevar o que cosas hacer cuando bajase a la tierra.

Habiendo llegado a su casa, se descambio y se coloco su pijama, cogió la copia de la biblia que tenía su padre y se coloco a leer cosas que sucederán en el futuro… ok no, solo se lanzo a la cama y se quedo como roca… ah buena vida.

Lo único malo es que el idiota se le olvido cerrar la ventana.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

-¡ACHUU!-

El fuerte sonido de un estornudo hizo que las aves que vuelan en el cielo del cielo se fueran a un lugar más seguro.

-¡ACHUUU!-

El castaño se había enfermado.

Y no había nadie que lo ayudara… su padre estaba viajando por el mundo sobrenatural haciendo cosas que solo sabe él.

-Me duele la narih ¡ACHU!-

- _ **Tock**_ _-_ _ **Tock-**_

-Genial… ahora tocan la puerta- dijo el castaño para levantarse y arroparse con una sabana y colocarse unas pantuflas para caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

* * *

Los amigos de Issei iban caminando cerca de la casa del castaño y de pronto escucharon el sonido de una "explosión".

-Te lo juro… eso sonó como si explotara una bomba- dijo Azrael preocupada por el castaño.

-A ver y toco la puerta- dijo Jeliel siendo observado por ambas chicas –¡Issei!- grito Jeliel mientras tocaba la puerta.

Después de un rato los 3 amigos del castaño estaban considerando derribar la puerta hasta que esta se abrió.

-H-H-Hol-hola – saludo el castaño a sus amigos.

-¡Por Dios! Te ves horrible- le dijo Gabriel la cual de un salto se ubico detrás de Azrael -¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunto asomándose por el hombro de la mencionada.

-S-Se me olvido cerrar la ventana- el castaño respondió a la pregunta hecha.

-Serás idiota- le dijo –entremos antes de que te enfermes más- Dijo Gabriel a los otros dos.

* * *

-¿Ya has tomado medicamentos?- le pregunto Jeliel, el cual estaba sentado a 5 metros y tenia puesto un tapabocas, De dónde lo saco… evidentemente no nos importa

-No… saben a vomito, son horribles- le dijo Issei mientras amagaba en estornudar.

-Y… ¿entonces?- dijo Azrael –Podríamos usar magia de sanación… no perdemos nada con intentar-

-¿Sabes usarla?-

-Más o menos-

* * *

 **-** Vale, según el manual… hay que hacer…- decía Jeliel, mientras los demás le prestaban atención -¿Entendieron? – dijo para recibir un sí de parte de todos.

-Vale… en marcha-

* * *

 **Después de una larga espera de 24 minutos con 58 segundos…**

 **-** Me siento mucho mejor… gracias chicos- agradeció el castaño a sus amigos.

-No hay de que…- le dijo Gabriel –Por cierto… ¿Ahora qué haremos?- pregunto al grupo.

-No sé, tal vez deberíamos ir a un cine… comer helado… lo típico- propuso Jeliel mientras se terminaba de beber leche achocolatada que había cogido de la nevera del castaño.

-Si porque no… ¡Un momento! –exclamo el castaño haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran y de paso Jeliel se atragantaba con la leche – ¿De dónde sacaste esa leche?- señalo a Jeliel.

-He… yo… ¡la compre antes de venir hacia acá!- contesto rápidamente.

-Ok-

* * *

 **Días después…**

-Creo que ya es hora…- decía lentamente el castaño.

Los amigos del castaño estaban detrás de él viéndolo a la vez de que lloraban (Jeliel).

-Creo que ya es hora… nos veremos en un tiempo- se despidió el castaño para después ser envuelto en una luz.

 **Flush***

Desapareció.

-Bueno… ¿Quién tiene hambre?- pregunto Azrael.

 **XXXX**

-Esto es la tierra… es… Hermoso- decía el castaño mientras admiraba el paisaje –Creo que buscare un poblado… tal vez y encuentre un lugar para vivir.

* * *

 **Por fin… lamento el retraso pero mi PC tubo un problema y toco llevarlo a reparar…**

 **Me lo entregaron ayer y fue ahora que logre terminar de escribir el capitulo.**

 **Primero que todo aclarare que Issei no será sumamente poderoso. Él fácilmente podría llegar hasta los 50 más poderosos, de ahí le costara mucho llegar a un mejor puesto.**

 **Lo de trihexa no creo, un amigo me dio otra idea que desarrollare con él…**

 **También el cómo demonios hay televisión en una época muy antigua… la respuesta es sencilla, son sobrenaturales, es decir, fácilmente ellos podrían haber puesto la tele en el mundo humano y ya.**

 **Además Issei no pasara de cierta época… más adelante lo sabrán.**

 **Nos vemos el otro año.**

 **Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

 **Pd: le pedí a mi amigo que escribiera la ultima parte, desde que Issei se enfermo hasta el final… (Necesito que me digan si les gusto o no)**


End file.
